


The Fake Gods

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Gods of Los Santos [1]
Category: Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, One Shot, Ryan POV, This was also a secret santa gift over on amino, Trans Jack, everyone is mentioned dying except Gavin, for once i didn’t write gavin pov, it's like mentioned once, its a fusion boys, skyfac au, sorta genderfluid gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: The blood god sneered, a snarl in his cold voice as he viciously tore his blade out, causing the black substance that was Ryan’s life force to rush out.“Blood for the Blood God.”
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Gods of Los Santos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Fake Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, as mentioned in the tags this was written for the AH amino secret santa gift exchange. Merry Christmas yall

It was chaos, everyone was gone except for him and the Solar Queen. The others were killed, murdered by the newly deemed Blood God. The Solar Queen was yelling, the Blood God had found them. Ryan took a defensive position, Lunar Blade clutched tightly. After everything they went through how could the Blood god just go traitor like that? How could he abandon his friends, his family? Ryan never got to shout his own questions, the Blood God striking without warning, going for Ryan. Ryan had no time to parry, taken by surprise, the Blood God’s sacrificial Soul Blade shoved deep within his chest. The blood god sneered, a snarl in his cold voice as he viciously tore his blade out, causing the black substance that was Ryan’s life force to rush out.

“Blood for the Blood God.” 

——

Ryan woke up in a cold sweat, the dream already slipping through the cracks in his mind. Ryan huffed and shook his head, the faces already forgotten. It was just a dream. Ryan felt a hand subconsciously go to his chest as he took a deep breath, phantom pains shooting through his body before subsiding. It was nothing, this was nothing more than a hyper realistic dream. He needed to calm himself, he had a meeting. The georgian ran his hand through his black dyed hair, knowing that his blonde roots were once more growing out. He’d have to redye his hair later today or tomorrow. 

Ryan lumbered from his room and to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a diet coke. With little though he cracked it open, mind slowly chugging along as the final vestiges of sleep melted away. The sun was just beginning to rise, the golden rays coming through the blinds and casting light into the apartment and the plants within. Ryan grabbed his can as he walked to the window and opened the blinds, letting his plants get that good good sun. 

“I’ll water you after my lunch meeting.” He told the plants, not that they could respond or most likely cared, but Ryan felt that he needed to. He knew it was irrational, but it brought him a sort of comfort, like there was something out there that actually cared about him. Ryan sighed softly as he pulled on his usual clothes, the standard outfit of the dreaded Vagabond. In all honestly Ryan had stumbled into becoming the Vagabond. He had accidentally accepted a contract to ‘get rid of’ of a sleazy businessman, and Ryan sorta just flubbed his way through it and found out he was really good at killing people and found some sort of joy in it. The downward spiral into completely adopting the Vagabond persona was a short one after that.

Ryan grabbed his signature skull mask and shoved it into his pocket, setting out. The meeting wasn’t for a few more hours, but Ryan wanted to get some walking in, get into his detached mental state. He must not show any weakness when meeting the Kingpin. It was said the Kingpin was Grif, one of the founders of Liberty CIty’s Cock Bites, and if that was the case, that immediately made him one of the most dangerous people Ryan will have ever met. Ryan had to keep up his mask, for his own safety. Especially if the rumors were true about who Kingpin already managed to gather were true. Mogar, Patillo, The Golden Boy, all very well known names in their own separate spheres of influences. So maybe it was no wonder that the Kingpin wanted the Vagabond if he was collecting the best of the best. 

Slowly the time ticked on and it was finally time for Ryan to make his way to the cafe. Ryan held himself upright, and on his skull mask went. Seamlessly Ryan shifted into his Vagabond persona, an aura of cold radiating from him. Away went his doubts. There was no room for errors. The Vagabond kept his head high as he walked into the cafe. In the corner of the cafe were both the Kingpin as well as The Golden Boy. Without hesitation Ryan made his way over and took a seat across from the two fakes. The Golden Boy looked him over, then looked in his eyes. For a second Ryan felt as if those green eyes weren’t green at all, but rather pits of melted god, searing into his soul. But as quick as the feeling came over him it was gone, instead replaced with a sense that he was forgetting something damning. 

“Mr. Vagabond, pleasure to meet you. Name’s Geoff Ramsey.” Kingpin, Ramsey, introduced himself, offering a hand to shake.

“Golden Boy. Gavin Free.” Gavin said as Ryan shook Geoff’s hand 

“Pleasure. I’d prefer not to give out my name.” Ryan said, dropping his voice slightly lower than normal. 

“Understandable, let us discuss the terms of your potential Employment.” Ryan nodded at that, keeping an eye on the duo. Gavin Seemed to be watching him as well, face kept in a neat and tidy neutral expression. But there was something, just underneath Gavi’s facade, some emotion in the Brit’s eyes that Ryan couldn’t quite place. It put the Mercenary on edge, not knowing if Gavin was hostile.

“So you want me as a part of your crew.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about who all I’ve recruited thus far. I’ve brought Gavin here to show that those rumors are rooted in fact. The crew I'm planning to make will be unstoppable. I want to extend an offer to you Vagabond, to join us. I have a rather large penthouse apartment in the heart of the city with more than a few extra rooms. As a part of the fakes you'll have your own room, a place to either live rent free or simply as a storage are within the penthouse for ease of access during heist prep and planning. As well as one sixth of the profits on all heists and an equal share of any jobs you participate in as part of the crew.” Geoff explained to the merc, Ryan listening and silently weighing the pros and cons in his head.

“What about my personal projects.” He asked, referring to his mercenary work.

“You are free to pick up any freelance job as long as it won’t negatively affect the crew.” Geoff said. Ryan hummed in thought. Most crew offers he’d gotten required complete loyalty to the crew, no outside crew work at all. However Geoff was willing to let him continue freelancing, barring that it didn’t impact the crew. After a few more moments of thought Ryan’s mind was made up. All he had was one last question to make or break the deal.

“Would I be allowed to bring plants into my room?” Geoff seemed taken aback by the question, blinking in confusion.

It’d be your room. As long as it doesn’t cause permanent damage you can do whatever you want to it.” Geoff responded. Ryan watched the loose smirk on gavin’s face soften a bit into a knowing smile before reverting back, quick enough it had Ryan doubting it’s existence.

“Then we have a deal. I’ll be moving in tomorrow.” Ryan said, causing Geoff to grin widely.

“Perfect! Give Gavin your number and he’ll text you the address as well as the passcode to get onto the crew’s elevator.” Ryan nodded and scribbled his cell onto one of the table’s napkins, sliding it over to the resident hacker and grifter

“If that’s all I’ll be taking my leave so that I can pack.” Ryan said, standing up.

“I was going to offer to buy you lunch if you wanted, but if you want to leave I won’t hold you up.” Geoff said and Ryan nodded, ignoring the hunger in his stomach. He can’t exactly eat without his mask on.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Geoff. Gavin.” Ryan said as he left, keeping his nerves down. Like that the ‘interview’ was over and the Vagabond was now a part of the fakes. Ryan had a crew for the first time in his career as a criminal. It was a weird feeling, even though he had yet to meet two members of this crew. All that mattered was what was done was done. Ryan had a crew and tomorrow he’d be moving into the communal living space of the crew. Though he would be keeping his apartment as a spare safe house just in case things ended up going tits up. 

It took Ryan very little time to make it home. As he walked into the door he threw his mask onto the couch and went to get his watering can. He did promise his plants that he’d water them when he got home and Ryan was not one to back down for promises, even to non sentient/sapient things like his plants. So off the vagabond went, carefully watering his beloved plants. After that was all down Ryan made himself a grilled cheese mindlessly eating that as he began the arduous process that was packing. Thankfully he had two suitcases that he managed to shove most of his clothes in. the main problem would be the transportation of his five plants. A quick trip to walmart and the buying of several plastic containers sorted that problem out. During that time a number Ryan could only assume was Gavin texted him with an address and a six pin code. 

The rest of the time between the finishing of packing and moving everything into his car was spent staring at a wall as he tried to will himself into the void of sleep. Unsurprisingly it didn’t work, his nerves all on high alert. He was essentially driving into the lion’s den tomorrow, he’d either walk right into a way too elaborate trap, or he’d officially be ending his time as a freelancer. It grated him, keeping him up as his mind pondered the possibilities, what he might have to do to escape if necessary. By the time it was time to leave his apartment for perhaps the last time Ryan felt woefully unprepared. 

The drive to the building was short, in fact the walk from the parking lot with his first trip of items seemed to be twice the length, though that was undoubtedly due to the anxiety he was facing. With his suitcases dropped off Ryan went back and retrieved his two containers of plants, and once he had everything in the lobby. He knew the receptionist was watching him, could feel her eyes on him. Though it did makes sense since his face was covered in face paint to obscure his identity. He walked over, the receptionist tensing up and seemingly reaching for something.

“Which elevator to Ramsey’s Penthouse?” He asked, voice gruff. The receptionist seemed to settle slightly, hand leaving whatever she had reached for alone. The lady explained to him and pointed out which elevator to get on before wishing him a pleasant day. He nodded and drug his stuff into the elevator. After that it was easy to get to the penthouse apartment, just riding the elevator up after inputting the passcode. 

When the doors opened into the hallway Ryan could already hear sounds of loud laughter, and bird noises? Ryan’s face contorted into one of confusion as he made his way to the door and tested the knob. To his surprise it opened right up. That was mildly concerning to the mercenary, but whatever. They may have left the door open because they knew Ryan was due and he didn’t have a key yet. As Ryan entered he saw Gavin sitting on the couch with a man with brown curly hair with a face covered in freckles (something in Ryan absolutely seethed at the closeness between two). The two were playing some sort of racing game and were hurling insults at each other, though the smiles on their face seemed to indicate it was all in good nature.

The chaos stopped as the duo heard the door open, somehow, and turned to look over. Gavin’s face went from concerned to relaxed once he saw it was just Ryan, though curly hair seemed to just sneer and go on the defensive, clearly not expecting an intruder. Curly hair stood up and started stalking towards Ryan, brown eyes seeming to mix with red as he opened his mouth to presumably go off on Ryan.

“Vagabond! You should have shot me a text you were on your way! Geoff and Jack are out getting groceries!” Gavin said, voice light as he stood as well, placing a hand on Curly haired shoulder. Upon hearing Gavin be friendly with Ryan Curly calmed.

“Yeah, should texted a warning.” Curly muttered shaking his head, and when he looked back at Ryan the red was gone, seemingly just having been a trick of the light.

“Michael Jones.” Curly said, plopping back down on the couch and picking up the controller. Gavin rolled his eyes and walked over to Ryan.

“Need a hand?” The Brit asked him, nodding to his stuff. 

“I can take care of it.” Ryan gruffed out

“Sure you can, but do you know which room is yours?” Gavin asked him with a small smirk, causing Ryan to frown as he had no idea.

“Exactly, I’ll take a suitcase and show you the way.” Gavin told him, swooping down and grabbing one before Ryan could reject his help. Off into the hall Gavin went and Ryan followed, coming to a stop at one of the rooms near the back of the hall.

“THis is you. Bathroom is at the end of the hall and My room/Office is on your left.” Gavin said cheerfully as he set the suitcase down and nodded to his room.

“If you need help holler or shoot a text!” Gavin said with a bright Grin before going back to the living room and Michael. Ryan watched him walk off before looking to the door of his room, already cracked open for him. Ryan pushed in without a thought and began the quest to unpack. On the dresser was a note, after an inspection Ryan saw it was written by Jack and had the key to the apartment taped to it as well as Jack’s number. Immediately the key was fastened to his key ring and the number entered into his phone. Ryan took a deep breath settling his nerves. This all seemed so utterly domestic. Ryan shook his head as he just unpacked his things.

After about twenty minutes Ryan heard the game in the living room pause and the excited chatter of the lads. Ryan recognized Geoff’s voice responding alongside a low feminine one. The female must be Jack. Which both made sense and it didn’t. Wasn’t Patillo male? Ryan would have sworn he had heard Patillo was male. Though perhaps it had been a misunderstanding or a case of misogyny. Ryan decided to go and greet Jack and so left his room and went to the living room. Geoff spotted him and waved.

“Nice to see you again Vagabond.” Geoff said with a nod, tone professional and polite. Ryan gave him a nod in greeting, attention going to the flaming ginger that had just exited the kitchen.

“So you’re the Vagabond. Jack Patillo. Welcome to the crew. You get the key I set out for you?” Jack asked, walking over to Ryan.

“Yeah, first thing I saw when I entered the room.” Ryan said with a nod to the woman. 

“Good. Dinner is Six thirty every day, if you miss it I’ll save you a plate unless you text me otherwise. Lunch is generally a free for all. Breakfast is a toss up between free for all and if anyone decides to make it.” She told him, further affirming the domesticity of this crew. Ryan found it weird and at the same time oddly comforting. 

“Yes mam.” Ryan said, causing Geoff to snicker slightly.

Days passed in a semi sort of routine, the day started after breakfast with a crew meeting in the living, going over any plans for the day and all major crew discussions. If someone was free for the day they’d lounge around or offer help to anyone who needed it. Slowly Ryan began to trust these four enough that he told them his name in one of the morning meetings, causing Gavin to pout and say he looked more like a James than a Ryan, to which Ryan sheepishly responded that James was his first name and that Ryan was his middle name. This caused gavin to cackle and demand fifty bucks from the others, because apparently they had been placing bets on his name.

The Crew was less a loose collection of members with a single goal and more of a family, which was displayed as they did heist after heist, pulling off more and more insane shit that any sane crew would have thought twice about. Not the Fakes though. The Fakes were a well coordinated team with a quickly rising reputation. A main crew of only five people had caused so much distress and mayhem, and not a single thing could be leveled at them. 

All the while Ryan’s dreams had been getting more and more vivid, the faces in his dreams morphing into those of his crew (or perhaps revealed). Though one face seemed to remain blurry and unrecognizable, the face Ryan knew was the Blood God. a face that both caused rage and sorrow when he thought about it. But these were dreams. Fantasies about men above mortals that didn’t fear death. 

“Ryyyyyyaaaaaan!” An all too familiar voice whined out, a small smile gracing Ryan’s lips as Gavin draped himself over Ryan’s back. 

“Yes Gavin?” Ryan asked, making no move to remove the Brit from his back, simply tilting his head so he can look Gavin in his eyes as they talked.

“You hear Geoff is bringing in a potential new hire?” Gavin asked him, Ryan humming with a nod. He had heard of this Rimmy Tim before. He was supposedly a skilled boxer, never having lost a match before. Though why Geoff felt the need to bring someone onto the crew was lost to Ryan.

“Yeah, though don’t know why he can’t just join the B Team.” Ryan said, to which Gavin made a noise of agreeance.

“Exactly! We’ve been fine just us five! Sure the B Team is helping more and more, but they’re not the Main crew! If Geoff wanted a new main crew member he should have promoted one of them! Not bring in a new hire we don’t know!” Gavin said, sounding exasperated. Ryan nodded in agreeance. The main crew was close, was a family. You can’t just expect to bring in a completely new person and expect them to completely slot right in. 

“We’ll just have to deal with it.” Ryan shrugged as Gavin frowned, looking like he was about to argue when the door opened and in walked Geoff and Rimmy Tim. Ryan felt a surge of pure Rage as well as Sorrow upon seeing Rimmy Tim. That completely took Ryan aback as he fought to stay calm as the foreign emotions subsided. The only time Ryan had ever felt that mix of emotions had been in his dreams upon seeing the blood god. 

“This is Jeremy.” Geoff introduced, Ryan felt Gavin remove himself from his back and stand off to the side. From the corner of his eye Ryan could see Gavin was tense.

“Ryan, I’m the Vagabond.” He introduced himself as he stood up, putting himself between Gavin and Jeremy. For a split second Ryan would have sworn he saw sorrow in Jeremy’s eyes, but it was quickly with a smile as the shorter male offered a hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you Ryan.” Jeremy said, trying to sound cheerful, but it was just slightly off. Ryan shook Jeremy’s hand before looking over to Gavin, Gavin who had a very careful neutral face one, one Ryan recognized instantly.

“Gavin Free.” Was all the Hacker/Grifter said before heading to his room. Ryan heard Geoff sigh in disappointment.

“Usually Ryan’s the person who hates new people.” Geoff told Jeremy before going off to show the bostonite his room. Ryan watched them, distrust growing for the new guy. If Gavin was unwilling to even throw on a fake face the two must have some sort of history, and whatever that was it was not good. Ryan would follow Gavin to the ends of the earth, so if it came down to it Ryan already knew which side had his loyalty.

Things in the crew became tense as Jeremy found a spot within it. The Bostonite tried his best to get on everyone’s good side, but Gavin was having known of it, so by extension Ryan kept him at arm's length. Though the other three seemed to actually try and get to know Jeremy better. They did a few small heists, to better get to know how Jeremy reacted to some things better. The crew was still cohesive, still worked well together, Gavin and Ryan pushing down their contempt for Jeremy long enough for heists. 

Not that Geoff was too happy with them. But how could Ryan explain that Jeremy had become the face of the Blood God in his dreams? The face of a man Ryan watched brutally sacrifice his family without remorse? That had killed him while laughing, chanting Blood for the Blood God. He couldn’t. While realistically Ryan knew he shouldn’t be placing so much stock in his dreams, they felt as real as any other memory he had. 

He should have put more stocks in his dreams

It was supposed to be Jeremy’s first major heist working with the crew. They had gone over the plans with a fine toothed comb over and over again. Somehow that didn’t stop everything from going to hell. 

BOOM

“What was that! Michael respond!” Geoff called into the comms, the explosion still ringing in everyone’s ears. No response.

“MIchael!”

“Boi!”

“Answer Us!” The comms crackled as a wet cough was heard.

“Not gonna make it. Too close.” Michael haggard voice responded

“Stay right there, I’m coming to get you.” Geoff said, and Ryan could hear the fear in the kingpin’s voice, the fear that one of the people he considered family was dying alone, knew it because Ryan felt the same emotions surging through him. Michael tried to protest, but only ended up coughing more and Jack telling him to save his strength. 

The Next to go was Jack, a clean headshot from a hidden sniper as she was getting the van to the pickup spot. A single moment and Jack was gone, ripped from their lives. He could hear Geoff frantically yelling for Jack, Ryan could hear the tears in Geoff’s eyes as he pleaded for his fiance to please answer him. Heard as Michael took one last breath and Geoff seemingly broke. Two of the people he loved were gone and he had been helpless to save them. Then Ryan heard the swat team descending into Geoff’s hall. It was clear Geoff wasn’t making it.

“Ryan! Gavin! Jeremy! Go! Get out of here! Now!” Geoff barked out, terror in his voice.

“Geoff! We can’t just-“

“You can and you will Ryan!” Geoff cut him off, letting a hiss of pain out as he was hit. 

“Tell him.” Were Geoff’s final words as the sound of gunfire took over, eventually falling silent. Ryan’s grip on his gun tightened as more tears threatened to spill behind his mask. He was with Gavin in the main security room, having been posted to look out for guards while Jeremy handled the Hostages.

“We have to.”

“I know.” Gavin said brokenly, standing up from the chair he had been sat in. Ryan gently took Gavin’s hand in his free hand, looking down at the Brit. Ryan, Ryan knew he had fallen in love with Gavin, but now it seemed they were at Death’s door. Gavin would make it out. Gavin would live to see another day. Even if it meant Ryan had to die.

“This way.” Gavin said, voice trembling as he set off, hand firmly holding onto ryan’s like his life depended on it, and in a way it did. They had to stay together. Ryan and Gavin made it to the Lobby were Jeremy was still with the hostages. Jeremy looked like he was shaky, tears pricking his eyes.

“There’s no way out.” Jeremy said, gesturing at the wall of swat.

“Like hell there isn’t.” Gavin growled, skin seeming to glow, heat radiating from the male.

“They’re mortals Gavin.” Jeremy hissed out, eyes wide, causing Gavin to sneer. Ryan was lost and confused. He was missing some vital piece of information. Something that would put all this together. Ryan didn’t have time to ponder or even ask, seeing an all to familiar red dot lining a shot on Gavin’s back.

“Mortals who killed my Family. You know first hand what happens whe-” Ryan rammed Gavin, just as the shot rang out, bullet tearing through Ryan’s heart. Ryan’s World was blurring as he fell, Gavin’s Distressed cries the last thing he heard as the world faded to blac.

_________

_Ryan Scowled as he watched his Solar Queen talk with The Wandering God._

_“You do know he’s free to do as he wishes?” An amused voice said from his side. Ryan looked over and sighed when he saw the God of Order._

_“I know Jack. I know.” Ryan sighed out._

_________

_Ryan was seething. How dare he! How dare Michael do this! The Wandering god knew exactly how Ryan felt towards Gavin! The shadows around The Dark god angrily whipped around him as he stalked through the island as he searched for Michael._

_“Michael!” Ryan Growled out once he saw the male, snarl on his throat as he went to tear into his friend._

_________

_“It’s not fair Jeremy.” Ryan whined out, watching as Jeremy cut his palm, bright red blood dripping into the sacrificial altar._

_“It might not be fair, but in the end it’s Gavin’s choice.” The Sacrificial God said, glancing back at Ryan. Ryan groaned, knowing full well that his friend was right._

_“Michael knew that I was planning to ask for Gavin’s hand.”_

_“As well as everyone on the island knew when you first started psyching yourself up two years ago.” Jeremy said, turning to face Ryan fully as the wound on his hand stitched itself back together._

_“You couldn’t have expected everyone to wait for eternity.”_

_________

_Ryan made up his mind. Today was the day Gavin was meant to give Michael his final answer, to accept the union of the two of them, or to reject it. Ryan looked at the moon lilies and roses he had grown and took a deep breath. This was his final chance. If he failed he would lose the light of his life permanently. The God of Night and Technology could not just let his Sun go without a fight. He held his head high as he walked out of his room and looked around. The sun seemed to be beaming brightly in the sky. Ryan didn’t stop to admire his Solar Queen’s work as he hurried along, hoping that he wasn’t too late._

_“So, Gavin, Solar Queen, God of Light and Energy, will you enter a union with me?” Michael asked, a delicate ring made of golden thread held in his hand, Ryan’s heart stopped, thinking he was too late._

_“Wait! Gavin!” He cried out, startling the duo and causing Michael to smirk._

_“Ry?” Gavin asked, voice seeming to be a bit hopeful._

_“I can’t just let you make your decision without telling you this. Gavin, I love you.” Ryan said, presenting his bouquet to Gavin._

_“Praise fucking Geoff! Finally!” Michael said as he stood up._

_“Told you this would work Gavin.” The Wandering God hummed out, “He’s all yours Ryan. Treat my boi right.”_

________

_“I do.” Ryan breathed out, cheeks flushed as he looked at Gavin. Gavin was absolutely stunning in his white and golden dress. Ryan swore gavin was glowing in delight and could feel warm heat radiating off of his Solar Queen._

_“Do you Gavin Free, God of Light and Energy, take Ryan Haywood, God of The Night and Technology to be your Husband?” Jeremy asked, smile soft as he looked at Gavin._

_“I do.” Gavin affirmed, tears pricking in the Solar Queen’s eyes._

_“Then you may kiss your husband!” Jeremy said, and in an instant Ryan was holding Gavin in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his Husband’s lips. He could hear the others cheering behind them, celebrating the happy couple. Ryan felt whole in that moment, as if nothing could go wrong._

_______

_Ryan should have seen this coming. Jeremy had been his best friend. He should have seen that Jeremy would betray them. This was his fault. Jack’s death was on his hands. Ryan looked away from the blood stained wall, trying to focus on anything but the message Jeremy had smeared with Jack’s blood._

_“This isn’t your fault. We didn’t even know there was a way to permanently die.” Ryan looked over and saw Geoff, The First God, The God of Life and Beginnings, Jack’s Husband._

_“I should have seen Jeremy cracking. I should have known he was going to turn.” Ryan Whispered out, to which Geoff only shook his head._

_“It’s not your fault.”_

________

_Michael and Geoff were gone. MIchael had confronted Jeremy, anger radiating off him as he demanded to know what the fuck was wrong with him. Jeremy had been overtake the hot headed god, using strategy against Michael’s blind attacks. Geoff had died protecting Gavin, protecting the man that was like a son to him. Gavin had been broken seeing Geoff die for him. Now it was the two of them against Jeremy._

_“How could you! They were our friends! Our Family Jeremy!” Gavin cried out, trembling as he Clutched his Solar Blade. Geoff and Gavin had found Jeremy’s Spell Tome before Jeremy found them, found the way to summon a blade that they could use to kill a god, to kill Jeremy. The Blade of the Gods were the only way to permanently end another God._

_“You idiotic gods. Jeremy is no more. Only the Blood God Remains.” Jeremy said, voice raspy and crackling. Ryan stepped in front of Gavin, standing tall as he glared at Jeremy, face in a sneer as he was about to yell at his former friend. But before he could say anything Jeremy was in his face, a burning sensation piercing his heart as Jeremy twisted his Soul Blade deeper into Ryan’s body._

_“Blood for The Blood God.”_

_________

Ryan gasped awake, a strangled cry spilling from his lips. That. Gods. How long had his respawn taken? Ryan held his head as the memories of his first life mixed with the memories of this life. Ryan closed his eyes as he focused on the now, and the angry yelling in his ear. Oh, Ryan touched his ear, he still had his comm in.

“They killed him Jeremy! They killed my Ryan!” Came the angry voice of Gavin, voice reverberating with a power Ryan knew all to well.

“He’ll respawn in his bed Gavin! We need to go and get to the penthouse before they all respawn!” Jeremy responded, causing Ryan to frown. Did Jeremy remember? 

“Like hell am I letting you anywhere near my fucking family you traitor! Do you need to be reacquainted with my Solar Blade?” Gavin sneered 

“Gavin I can-”

“No! No! I don’t want to hear your lies!” Gavin yelled at Jeremy.

“What The Fuck is Going on?!” A new voice cracked out, Geoff.

“Geoff you’r-”

“Shut up Jeremy.”

“Both of you shut up and get your asses here. Now!” Geoff demanded, shutting both them up.

“Anyone else, alive again?” Geoff asked into the comm.

“I’m back.” Ryan replied

“Me as well.” Michael groaned out.

“Been back and been freaking out for a bit.” Came very a male voice. One that Ryan knew was Jack thanks to his bits of memories.

“Oh Jack.” Ryan heard Geoff mutter, the ruffling as Ryan assumed Geoff drew Jack for a hug. Ryan gently took his comm out and set it on his desk and left his room, running into Micheal in the hall.

“What the fuck is happening to us.” Michael asked. Ryan just shrugged, going to wait for his Solar Queen in the living room. It took fifteen minutes for Gavin and Jeremy to get back and Ryan could feel Gavin’s anger radiating off him in waves of heat. 

“Gavin” Ryan said softly, going over and taking Gavin’s hand.

“Calm down my Queen.” Ryan whispered softly. Gavin looked at Ryan, anger slowly dissipating.

“My Dark God.” Gavin whispered back. Ryan held Gavin close, rubbing his back and humming one of the old lullabies. Gavin shook in Ryan’s arms, softly sibbing.

“I thought I had lost you again.” He said brokenly.

“Never again.” Ryan growled out, holding Gavin close, kissing the solar queen’s forehead.

“Gavin. Jeremy. What the fuck happened.” Came the voice of Geoff. Ryan looked over to the kingpin as Gavin slowly drew away, keeping a hold on Ryan’s hand.

“I can explain. Can you bring Michael and Jack in?” Gavin asked him, keeping his voice steady. Geoff nodded and five minutes later everyone was sat at the kitchen table. Geoff looked at Gavin and Gave him the go ahead to explain, and explain he did. Explain that they were the gods of this universe, that they had created this entire world, how they had been living life, how one day Jeremy snapped and killed everyone, how Gavin barely managed to kill Jeremy, how he had spent millenia alone. 

“Jeremy. Your side?” Geoff asked when Gavin was done, and stopped Gavin when he went to argue.

“I, I won’t deny what I did. But it wasn’t completely my fault! I had, I found a way to harness the void for magic. I’d been so excited to show you all. But, something was contained in the void, an entity. It attacked me, took over my mind and body. I, I couldn’t fight it. I watched as my body, I murdered you all. I should have left the Void alone, this is my fault. I’m so sorry.” Jeremy said softly. The table was silent, everyone taking in this information. Gavin still seemed to distrust Jeremy, but Ryan gently squeezed his hand. It would make sense if Jeremy had been taken over, would explain why Ryan never saw Jeremy turning. 

“So what was I the god of?” Michael asked, breaking the silence

“You were the God of Protection and Travelers. The Wandering God.” Ryan automatically responded. Everyone looked at him, causing Ryan to be confused.

“What?” He asked.

“How did you know?” Jeremy asked him

“I’ve been having dreams of my past memories. Got a dump of them while respawning.” Ryan explained

“I didn’t get shit.” Michael huffed

“I didn’t start gettin memories until after my first death.” Jeremy said with a frown. Ryan frowned as well as he racked his brain for a why to this. He’s had these dreams since he was a teen, ever since-

“I almost died at fifteen, nearly drowned in the ocean. A lifeguard saved my life,” Ryan explained, “I wasn’t breathing for at least a minute. I did technically die.” Ryan hated thinking about his near death experience, but it did give him a jumpstart in dealing with his memories at least.

“Oh Ryan.” Gavin said softly, squeezing the dark god’s hand.

“It’s been a long day. Everyone should just relax and try and get some rest. We can discuss this further tomorrow.” Geoff sighed out, standing up with Jack. The others soon followed and headed to the rooms. Ryan refused to let go of Gavin’s hand and led him to his room.

“Ryan.” Gavin said softly before Ryan leaned down slightly to give Gavin a chaste kiss.

“I love you Gavin. I always have. Always will my Solar Queen.” Ryan told him. 

“I love you too my Dark God. I’ve missed you so much.” Gavin said, burying his head in Ryan’s chest. Ryan hummed, holding his Gavin close, kissing the top of Gavin’s forehead softly. He’d do anything for Gavin. 

“Let’s try and sleep okay?” Ryan said softly as he led Gavin to his bed. Gavin nodded slightly, laying with Ryan. Ryan began to hum to Gavin, watching as the tension slowly faded from his love’s shoulders, as Gavin let himself relax to Ryan’s voice. Slowly Gavin fell asleep, letting the day be put to rest. Ryan watched the Solar Queen, dwelling on his recent memories. He and Gavin were married. Gavin loved him as much as he loved Gavin. It was hard to think too much on his memories, some of them slipping through his fingers. A soft knock on his door drew him from his recollecting. 

“Yes?” He softly called, causing the person behind the door to open the door slightly and peek their head in. Ryan watched as Jeremy appeared, the mage slumping a bit as he saw Gavin sleeping.

“I, I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry Ryan.” Jeremy said softly, causing Ryan to sigh.

“If you’re telling the truth, it isn’t your fault. You were my best friend Jeremy.” Ryan said, careful not to wake Gavin up.

“And you were mine. I’ll make this up to you all. I promise.” Ryan hoped that Jeremy was telling the truth. He’d love to have his Battle Buddy back. Ryan gave Jeremy a nod and the male left, leaving Ryan back with his thoughts to slowly drift asleep.

When Ryan woke up Gavin was already awake and was just watching him. Ryan hummed and smiled at Gavin going to give the brit a soft kiss. Gavin made a small happy noise at that, kissing Ryan back happily. Oh how in love the two of them were with each other. Ryan chuckled softly ast he stretched, only slightly purposely giving Gavin a show. Gavin huffed softly and muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes, but that loving smile was still firmly on his face.

“Michael is gonna flip his shit.” Gavin chuckled.

“Imagine his reaction when we tell him we’re married.” Ryan said, smirking. 

“You remember that?” Gavin asked him softly.

“How could I not remember the best moment of my existence, my Solar Queen.” Ryan watched as Gavin teared up and gently wiped those tears away.

“I love you Gavin. Forever and always. Whether my mind is in fragments or my mind is whole.” Ryan told Gavin, kissing him gently. Gavin kissed back, a touch of desperation in his kiss.

“Let’s get breakfast.” Ryan said as he pulled away. Gavin nodded, sitting up and stretching. Ryan stood up, frowning as he realized he slept in his heist clothes last night. With everything that happened Ryan just completely forgot about it. At least he was the only one.

“I’m gonna go change love.” Gavin said, Ryan nodding at that.

“I should as well. See you in the kitchen.” Ryan gave another kiss to Gavin before watching his love leave. Ryan shrugged off his heist clothes and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, simple lounge around clothes. Ryan had a feeling today would just be a simple day probably fielding questions from the others. Ryan slipped out of his room and into the kitchen. Inside was Jack at the stove. It was a shock to see her in her masculine form, then realized that after the respawn she was probably reset to her ‘natural’ state.

“Hey Jack.” Ryan greeted, walking over to her.

“Ryan, hey.” Jack said, wincing at her voice.

“You know, as gods we can control what we look like.” Ryan told her, piquing her interest

“Oh?” She questioned, hope sparking in her eyes.

“Yeah. Gavin abused it all the time when his gender was fluid as water. It’s one of the easiest things. Just picture in your mind what you want to look like and focus.” Ryan told her. Jack nodded, closing her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds her form shimmered and settled into the female form Ryan had grown accustomed to seeing.

“Thank you.” Jack said softly. Ryan only smiled in response as Geoff came in, lighting up as he saw his fiance happy and normal. Michael shuffled in after, hair a complete mess as he plopped at the table. The curly haired male seemed to still be in the process of waking up so Ryan left him alone for the time being. Then in walked Gavin and Jeremy, softly talking, Gavin actually listening. 

“Everything okay?” Ryan asked them, Gavin gave him a small smile and a nod, before smirking widely.

“Of course it is my husband.” Gavin cooed out, purposely giving Ryan a showy kiss as the three without memories short circuited.

“WHAT?!?!” Michael screamed, the shock fully waking him up. Ryan and Gavin laughed at his reaction and a sense of rightness settled into his gut. His family was whole again. His Solar Queen was at his side. 

Everything was going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Like Soul Buddies I would love to further expand in this au. As for Soul Buddies I have a prequel sequel planned for it telling the story of how Michael and Gavin met up to the beginnings of Soul Buddies. Then I also want to write a oneshot on how Geoff and Jack met. After which I’ll be putting together a proper sequel fic.
> 
> Also! What everyone is the God of,
> 
> Geoff, The First God: Beginnings and Life  
> Jack, God of Order: Order and Agriculture  
> Ryan, The Dark God: Night and Technology  
> Gavin, The Solar Queen: Light and Energy  
> Michael, The Wandering God: Protection and Travellors  
> Jeremy, The Blood God: Magic and Sacrifice


End file.
